1. Field
This relates to a compressor, and particularly, to a muffler for a compressor having a suction muffler and a discharge muffler, and a compressor having the same.
2. Background
A hermetic compressor may include a motor installed in a hermetic casing, and a compression device receiving a driving force from the motor to compress a refrigerant. Such a compressor may be applied to a refrigerating system of a refrigerator, an air conditioner and the like.
Hermetic compressors may be classified into various types, such as a rotary compressor, a scroll compressor, a reciprocating compressor, and the like according to a compression method and a type of refrigerant used. The reciprocating compressor may compress a refrigerant by reciprocating a piston within a cylinder. The reciprocating compressor may be a vibration type or a connection type reciprocating compressor according to a driving method of a piston. In the vibration type reciprocating compressor, the piston may reciprocate in the cylinder and vibrate while connected with a mover of a reciprocating motor, thereby compressing a refrigerant. In the connection type reciprocating compressor, the piston may reciprocate in the cylinder while connected with a rotation shaft of a rotation motor, thereby compressing a refrigerant.
In the vibration type reciprocating compressor, a suction side through which a refrigerant is introduced into a compression chamber of a cylinder and a discharge side through which a refrigerant is discharged out of the compression chamber may be arranged at one side or two opposite sides of the piston. In the connection type reciprocating compressor, the suction side and the discharge side may be arranged at one side of the piston.